Black Widow (A!)
"Black Widow" is the twenty-first episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and twenty-fourth episode overall. Plot Thor walked inside a room, where a man with green hair was waiting for him. -Thor, come on in.- The man nodded, smiling. -I am Doctor Leonard Samson.- -Thank you… For… Coming… To the Mansion… Son of Sam…- The Asgardian muttered, standing in front of the psychiatrist. -It’s a pleasure. Take a seat.- Doc Samson nodded at a chair in front of him and Thor did so. Captain America received a call from Director Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Major Glenn Talbot, head of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit. -Captain, we’ve been keeping an eye on HYDRA bases throughout the globe, thanks to Werner von Strucker’s cooperation through the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine.- Coulson opened the conversation. -Baron von Strucker’s son?- Rogers inquired. -Exactly. Our agencies have been sending raiding teams to this bases, but we found one of them in Austria completely abandoned since the 50s.- Talbot continued. -However, a flying vehicle has arrived there in the past 24 hours and we think it could be a superpowered villain.- -The Secret Warriors would help, but we’re busy trying to defeat Hive.- Coulson informed. -I understand, Director Coulson.- The Captain nodded. -I will send Romanoff and Barton to investigate.- -We will send the coordinates to you soon.- Talbot nodded. -Thank you.- Rogers replied, before ending the call. After a couple minutes, Thor apologized. -I am sorry… I do not know how to do this. I have never done this before.- -It’s ok, I’ll guide you through it.- The Gamma irradiated man smiled. -So, I’ve been told you lost worthiness over your hammer.- -I have, indeed.- Thor nodded, still not able to accept it completely. -And you say there was nothing physical or magical that could’ve caused that?- -I… I doubt it. When I lost it before it was because my father banished me… But this time it was random… And I don’t have anyone to ask since he is dead… Even Loki is gone too.- -And you’re visibly affected by this, right?- -Yes.- -What’s gotten into you, Barton?- Black Widow asked, piloting the Quinjet to Austria. -It’s just Bobbi… She… She kept her alignment with S.H.I.E.L.D. secret… And this guy Hunter is in the mix too.- -So what? She’s a secret agent.- -You don’t get it, Nat. She was supposed to be my girlfriend as well!- Hawkeye exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. -Look, Barton. If you want to be an Avenger, you need to be able to keep your feelings aside.- -I’m sorry, Natasha, but not everyone is as cold-hearted as you!- Clint exclaimed. -Wow, is that what you really think?- Black Widow pretended to be hurt. -I don’t want to fight, Natasha.- -We wouldn’t have time, we’re about to land.- -Was there anything you thought of or heard or… Anything that could have triggered something inside your mind? Because, if I understand correctly, worthiness, in Asgardian terms, has to do with a lot more than morality and physical strength. Correct me if I’m wrong.- Samson said. -You’re not.- Thor shook his head slightly. -Before… Before the battle against Ares, Hulk and I encountered Moonstone… I… She told me she could manipulate me since I wasn’t really Asgardian anymore, since I’ve been spending so much time with the Avengers and Jane… Even my vocabulary isn’t the same than the one I used to have… She told me I was human.- Samson nodded. -That’s completely understandable. I am going to help you think this through with examples. I’ve read some interviews done by Dr. Andrew Garner to Daisy Johnson and Joey Gutierrez right after they had gone through Terrigenesis. They also felt like they were someone else… Like they had lost their humanity… And were just Inhumans now. But that’s not quite it. They… They still have their background, their essence… Your change is way less radical. They got powers… You just acquired human traits. But that doesn’t make you any less of an Asgardian. If I shot you right now, I wouldn’t kill you. A human would die. Picking up traits from the species you’ve been surrounded by in the last years is not a weakness… And definitely not metamorphosis. It’s just… Adapting. Asgardians can adapt too, you are the greatest example. If you ask Jane, or Dr. Selvig or the Avengers… They’re gonna tell you you have adapted, but you’re still Thor. You were still born in Asgard. You are still Odin’s Son. And if you think back to your first sentence in this meeting, you called me Son of Sam. That’s not a human trait. You’re still an Asgardian. Your essence hasn’t changed. You are as much of a God as you were when you arrived in New Mexico. And no one can take that away from you.- -I’m gonna create an opening from up here!- Clinton yelled, aiming an explosive arrow at the base. -You can jump on in!- Hawkeye fired the arrow at the base, and Black Widow jumped, landing inside the base. -Belova.- Romanoff muttered bitterly. -Oh, Natasha! Happy to see you too!- The Dark Widow smirked, picking up some blueprints. -I was just leaving.- -Wanna bet?- Romanoff muttered, pulling out her Batons. -It’s on.- Yelena smirked, running away. Black Widow followed her nemesis outside of the base, where Clint was ready to fire an arrow at her. -Hello, blondie.- -Oh, Arrow-Boy is here too.- The Dark Widow ran towards Hawkeye and kicked him, pushing him to the ground. -Stop there!- Romanoff fired her Widow’s bite at her counterpart who dodged it performing a backflip. Loading an explosive arrow, Hawkeye fired it at the Dark Avenger who dodged it with ease. -You missed, Arrow-Boy.- -Did I?- Clint smirked, as the HYDRA base exploded behind the Dark Widow. -I already got what I need, Avengers.- Belova looked down at the blueprints in her hand. Another vessel like the one that kidnapped Hulk appeared above them and Dark Widow fired her grappling hook at it, getting inside the vehicle and escaping with the files. -STOP!- Hawkeye aimed two EMP Arrows at the vehicle, but it cloaked itself so the Golden Archer put it back inside his Quiver. Enraged, Black Widow held her fists to her sides. Hawkeye walked to her and they looked at each other. -We failed.- They told each other at the same time, disappointed. Gallery Widow_and_Hawkeye_A!_06.png|"It’s just Bobbi…" Black_Widow_A!_02.png|"We’re about to land" Tumblr_mqx91a4RJe1rl14rno7_1280.png|"I’m gonna create an opening from up here!" Tumblr_n0dvm8aoVM1rl14rno3_1280.png|Black Widow superhero landing Black_Widow_A!_23.png|"Belova" Black_Widow_A!_15.png|"Wanna bet?" Black_Widow_A!_27.png|Black Widow running after Yelena Belova Black_Widow_A!_21.png|Black Widow running after Yelena Belova Hawkeye_A!_10.png|"Hello, blondie." YelenaVsHawkeye-BW.png|"Oh, Arrow-Boy is here too." Black_Widow_A!_03.png|"Stop there!" WidowVsWidow-BW.png|Black Widow vs Yelena Belova Hawkeye_A!_08.png|Hawkeye loading an explosive arrow BelovaDodges-BW.png|"You missed, Arrow-Boy." Tumblr_n5hoz5yPgS1rl14rno2_1280.png|"STOP!" Tumblr_mrriiaUtzG1rl14rno3_1280.png|Black Widow Widow_and_Hawkeye_A!_05.png|Black Widow and Hawkeye Widow_and_Hawkeye_A!_04.png|"We failed." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Dark Reign Arc Category:Assemble! Worthy No More Arc Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Yelena Belova (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Leonard Samson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Glenn Talbot (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Advanced Threat Containment Unit (Earth-1010)/Appearances